


My little Flirt

by NikkiDoodle



Series: Foxy Grandpa [23]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Rick is rather amused seeing you drunk while playing cards with the guys.





	My little Flirt

You felt good.

Your whole body felt light as a feather. You were grinning from ear to ear as you giggled leaning up against the table.

Bird person gave you an odd look and Squanchy just laughed. Rick gave you a half smirk as he too was feeling the effects of his own drinks.

"I have a full house."

Bird person said lowering his cards onto the table. You just laughed and lowered your head onto the table. You couldn't help but continue to laugh, causing the trio to look at you slightly confused.

"I -- I only have numbers!"

You giggled causing Squanchy to snicker and Rick roll his eyes. Bird Person just sat there looking at you confused.

"Y-You're d-drunk."

"Y-Yeah. And -- And you're hot."

You slurred back at Rick. He couldn't keep the cheeky grin from his lips. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"H-How hot a-am I, babe?"

He questioned looking down at you. You raised your head from the table and grinned. Moving slightly you planted your lips against his ear, whispering rather poorly into it.

"Hot enough to--to melt my panties off. Oops. Wait. I'm not wearing any."

You snickered causing Rick to grin cocky at you. He wrapped his arm around your waist.

"G-Games over b-boys!"

Rick shouted as he kept you close to his side as he stumbled around in an attempt to stand.

He was done playing with them, and ready to play with you.


End file.
